User blog:Agent c/News from the Wastes - Kickstarter and more on 16 March
News From the Wastes is a part of the Nukapedia News Digest, this in a modified form will be in todays edition of that blog. :Oh my God... We finally really did it. YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! OH, DAMN YOU! GODDAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! Charlton Heston on hearing the news A break from the usual running order; Kickstarter Wasteland as reported in other articles has exceeded its targets. The pledge total now exceeds $1.1 Million. The game appears to be on. Now it's just up to Brian, Mike, Mark, Jason and co to make us a brilliant game worthy of being Fallout's "Sister" and the sequel to Wasteland.. Here's some other headlines from the wastes Party with Brian Fargo - Sold out! All 8 party with Brian and the Wasteland team for $10,000 packages have sold out! Most of the $5,000 statues have also sold, however the Blood Sausage ($2,500) seems to continue to mystify buyers, having no sales at this tier; Brian has confirmed that this is a minature not of an actual blood sasuage, but an enemy being wasted in that fasion. UPDATE They have increased the party to 16 donors at the $10k level and the $5k level now has 15 slots. The $2500 donor level exploded blood sausage has been replaced with You get to place a personalized collectible artifact in our world and write its backstory! It could be anything from an engagement ring to a teddy bear. We will have 200 of these rare and semi rare items that can be found throughout the Wasteland 2 world. When collected, all players will learn about the personal touch that you added to the world. You'll also receive a signed Collector's Edition, boxed version and 10 digital copies of the game to do what you'd like with, in addition to a lv4 Desert Ranger medal of honor limited edition collectible. (This does not include NPC/Weapon/Location as well) 'New Staff' Liz Danforth, another Wasteland Veteran has signed on to the project. For those of you playing at home Liz Danforth was responsible for the Highpool location map. Welcome to the revolution Liz. Press and Tweet Roundup Here's some quotes from around Twitter on the Wasteland Kickstarter Project: @BrianFargo Yesterday a guy bet me $60 that Wasteland 2 wouldn't make it to the target. Looks like I'll have extra money to pledge - Ausir We're gonna party like it's 1989! - Brian Fargo (after the target passed its goals) We have sure done bad job conveying the $2,500 tier as there no takers. People probably think it is literally a sausage statue. - Brian Fargo On a side note our liability insurance co. Hartford is dropping us because they "heard" we make violent games. I'm sure we will replace -'' Brian Fargo (this one earned a "what the…" from me) I've always wondered if people really wanted the Mars storyline to come into play. It's funny but way outside the genre. - ''Brian Fargo Oh, you bet your ass I donated to that Wasteland Kickstarter thing. Your ENTIRE ASS - Tycho Brahe (Penny Arcade) You will most definitely get to create your entire party like Wasteland 1 or like Icewind Dale did (as an example)....You will be able to go with an existing group of Desert Rangers or make your own customized mix. And of course NPCs will join along the way....We are leaning towards isometric but we want to show some screens in our forum for fan feedback. You guys are my new boss after all…And don't worry the game will be violent....edgier the better. - ''Brian Fargo '' And Heres a roundup of Interviews Brian and co have been doing and other media coverage. :Articles: VentureBeat, Ars Technica, The Register, The Escapist, and Gamespy are just the tip of the iceberg. :Interviews: Massively/Joystiq and Gamezonehave more. Kickstarter Video For those of you who haven't seen it, here's the kick-starter video: Category:Blog posts